Why Him Why Harry
by CALIbasketball1
Summary: Harry is going though some tough times. Sirius just died from trying to fight Voldemort by himself. So he ends up with the Weaslys. Everyone seems loud, boring and plain obnoxcious. The only perk is the one special redhead. Yes I mean Ginny! R&R!
1. Moving in

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything 'cept my imagination and this story!**

**Summery: Harry ends up alone once again. Bu this time everyone around him has someone to be with except him. Ron is with Hermione and going for their 3rd. Draco is with Cho. And Ginny, well she would never like Harry (so Harry thinks). So wile staying at the Weaslys' Harry decides to…. Well you'll find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why? Why, why, why? Why did it have to be him? Why didn't he tell what he was going to be doing? Why didn't I figure it out before? Why, why, why, why?" Harry says as he stands over Sirius's grave. "Why?"

"What'll I do now? I was living on the streets even when Sirius was alive. I don't have anymore school left. I suppose I could get a job there. But wouldn't the kids be afraid of me, after all, I did kill the dark lord. Besides even if I did go back to Hogwarts, what would I do during the summer? Too many questions, maybe I should just go to sleep. I'll find out what to do with my life then. Yeah that's it. Then," Harry says as he curls up beside a tree. And off to slumber land he goes.

* * *

"Harry are you OK? Harry? HARRY!" Molly Weasly shouts as she tries to waken Harry Potter. "Harry are you in there?" she says as she knocks on his head.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! What is it you want? Don't you know it's rude awaken a sleeping man! Now if you please I would like to go back to sleep!" And with that Harry closes his eyes and tries to relax. But who could relax with seven people (Molly Weasly, Author Weasly, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny) staring at you? "Now what?" Harry says rather rudely.

"You know mum, he still must be depressed over Sirius's death. Sirius was like a dad to him cause he never knew his dad," Ginny tells her mother matter-of-factly.

"Yes well, even if he is depressed, that doesn't mean he has to stave himself, never change his cloths, and never eat a good meal! The boy has to go on with life even in the worst of times," Molly says to her daughter.

"Well why don't we ask _Harry _about what we should do with _his_ life," Author suggests.

"Well Harry? What's it gonna be?" Fred and George say together.

"I don't fucking care what you do with me! Just wherever your going to put me, leave me there, so I can be alone for a while!" Harry says putting as much attitude as he can in his sentence.

So the Weaslys head to their truck with Harry following. They all drive to the Weaslys house where Harry stays in one of the Weaslys guest bedrooms. He lies down on his rental bed and takes a nap. He slept through lunch and dinner. And doesn't come out for breakfast the next morning. Molly was getting worried about Harry's health so at breakfast that morning she asked anyone if they wanted to bring Harry anything to eat.

"Sorry mum," Ron explains. "I have to go to work. Those potions won't make themselves you know as he rushes out the door.

"I have to get down to the office. I'm already late," Fred says.

"Me too!" George says.

"You know this is the time I go down to work sweet pea! I'll do it some other time," Author says walking out the door.

"Well what about you Ginny? What's your excuse?" Molly says as if she already knew the answer.

"Well my day off is today so I guess I could take it up to him," Ginny says as if she was doing the biggest favor in the world.

"Oh thank you Neal Armstrong (not dissing Armstrong cause he is cool!) this is very nice of you!" Molly says with as much sarcasm in her voice as humanly possible.

Ginny takes the tray with the food on it and heads upstairs. She knocks on the door and after not hearing an answer she opens it.

"Hey ever heard of knocking?" Harry says grumpy from being woken up.

"I did you dimwit. Now eat this food before my mum gets mad," Ginny replies.

"Well you didn't have to be rude about it. And I'm fine food wise. So if you'll just let me sleep my life away everything will be just fine, OK?" Harry then says.

"You know, you really should eat the food. My mother made it just for you. So I advise you to eat the food before she gets really pissed off, OK? Ginny says mimicking Harry.

"No."

"Just EAT THE DAMN FOOD!" Ginny says shouting a little.

"Well you didn't need to get all bitchy now did you?" Harry said taking the tray from Ginny. "That will be all thank you. You can go now."

"What so now I'm your maid girl?"

"Let us relapse, alright. You give me food on a tray. You brought me to this room. And you said yourself that you made the bed. So who's my little maid girl?" Harry said obviously making fun of her. Unfortunately, it was his mistake. Here she was a 20 year old young woman, being made fun of by a man who had just been sleeping the last 26 hours. So they tumbled for a few minutes. Then Harry gave in to her.

"Well, I think you've discovered that I'm no _maid_ girl at all right?" Ginny said panting a little.

"You're _really_ obsessed with this maid girl image I created aren't you?" Harry said provoking her again.

"Don't make me hit you again!" Ginny said.

"OK, OK just don't come over here!" Then they bothed just laughed. Whether it was because of the silliness of them fighting, or the just the fact they were in a mood swinging mood. Whatever the case they couldn't stop laughing.

"Ginny? Ginny what's taking you so long? Your not making out with him are you? Well Ginny? Are you?" Molly calls up the stairs. Ginny's face turns bright red. So does Harry's. Harry picks up the spoon and begins to eat his oatmeal. Ginny rushes out the door and stumbles on her way down the stairs.

"Now Ginny, I have told you many times not to run down the stairs! And now what do you do? You disobey me! And, you still haven't answered my question. Were you making out with Harry? You know Dumbledore will never stand for this. Neither will Lupin. And if Sirius was alive," At that Molly was cut off by a very agitated Ginny.

"Mom, for starters, if Sirius was alive then Harry wouldn't be here. And I wasn't making out with Harry. Besides, even if I was, I'm _20_ and he's _22_! I am a big girl! I can stand on my own two feet! So can Harry! He fought and defeated the Dark Lord for chirst's sake! And because Harry is a big boy (I know, that sounded _really _wrong! Just deal with it!) he should be able to take care of himself! And that includes against Dumbledore! So _please_ don't embarrass me the way you did right now!" Ginny said as calmly as she could.

"Don't start with me young lady!" Molly warned.

"What did I just say? I said that I am a big girl now, I can stand on my own two feet! I am now young lady. Besides ladies are old and young is well young," Ginny states.

"You still live at home! So obviously you can't stand on your feet. Or else you wouldn't be here, now would you?" Molly says her voice getting louder with every word.

"I can't stand you! You know perfectly well why I'm here right now! But no, you go and shove it right in my face! I hate you!" Ginny says as she storms up to her room. As she walks though her door, a boy, under an invisibility cloak winces as Ginny slams her door. You know who that boy is. It is none other than Harry James Potter. Thinking. That's all just thinking.

'_Hmmm. From what I heard Ginny denied making out with me which of course is the truth, but then afterwards she said _Besides, even if we were making out….._ which made it unclear of what really went on in my guest room. Hmmm indeed. Does that mean Ginny likes me likes me? She was kind of flirting with me in there. Or maybe I was the one who started flirting with her. Hmmm. So if she did like me like me, then what was all that about her having to stay here. Ginny would never do drugs. And she would never become a prostitute. Was Ginny raped? What happened?' _Harry sits right were he was sitting when he was spying on Ginny and Molly. Thinking. Just thinking.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope ya'll like it. I would like at least 3 reviews sayin' I should continue before I post another chapter. Other wise I'll just leave it like it is, just to sit in a pile of stories, each day going farther and farther down the _new story_ line. Doomed forever more. But anyway, if you want to flame I'm cool with that! I love fire! Also, if you liked the story tell your friends! Please! Just remember to review! You know you wanna press the button! You know you do. It's calling you. Listen.**

_**COME ON! PRESS ME! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO ! YOU KNOW YOU DO!**_

_**Enter name here**_

**See! I told you! So just press the nice button, and write a few words! It really isn't hard!**

**Maddy**

**or you can call me Madison!**


	2. A man at the door

**Disclaimer: Ya, ya, ya…. Same old, same old. I own nothing…. J.K. Rowling owns everything.**

**Summery: Harry ends up alone once again. But this time everyone around him has someone to be with except him. Ron is with Hermione and going for their 3rd (kid). Draco is with Cho. And Ginny, well she would never like Harry (so Harry thinks). So while staying at the Weaslys' Harry decides to…. Well you'll find out. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Knock, knock, knock," Harry says as he rasps on Ginny's door. "Ginny? Are you OK?" no answer. "Listen, Ginny, I can hear you crying so will you please open the door? Ginny? I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Ginny? Well, OK, I get the point, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!" Ginny says as she opens the door. "Come in, Come in. Sorry, I just….." But Ginny was cut off by none other then Harry. And what was he doing? He was hugging her. Squeezing her actually, but hey minor details!

"What are you doing?" Ginny asks taken aback.

"I'm hugging you. What does it look like?" Harry says still squeezing her.

"Well let me go! Here. Come on in."

"So this is your room!" Harry says looking around.

"Yes, what did you expect? Ponys? Rainbows? Butterflies? Smilie faces? Please! I'm not two! Although many people seem to be confusing me with one. All because of Jared! Stupid! Stupid! Jared! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now! I'd be living in my own house, with my old job! I HATE HIM!" Ginny screamed.

"If you don't mind my asking, who's Jared?" Harry asks with a questioning look on his face.

"Jared was my boyfriend. But," Ginny takes a breath for dramatic effort, "he raped me." Ginny said in the quietest voice none to man OR womankind.

"He what!" Harry said disbelieving.

"He was my co-worker at Hogwarts. He would be so nice to me, so I never expected what was coming. One day, he brought me to his dorm and flirted with me and everything. And 4 hours I wake up to a screaming woman. Apparently that woman was his Jared's _wife_. I felt so stupid. I couldn't stand to see him one more time, so I quit my job. Came home, told mum, and she let me stay here. I just need a little bit of time to be able to get myself together. I was feeling much better! Really I was! But then she came a rubbed it in my face. Now I have to start all over again," Ginny says a little more quietly.

"I can't believe you had to go through that! Man, now I know why you hate him. And you have every good reason to hate him. And, I feel for you," Harry replies calmly.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me," Ginny then says. She looks up to him. He looks down to her. There eyes meet. For a second Harry thought they were close enough to kiss.

'_Wait! Stop! Clear that thought from this head! I can't like Ginny that way now! Especially after what that Jared guy did to her. She must not be ready for anything like that. Man! How could I have been so stupid. Me thinking about Ginny that way. But still, in the right light she looks very and I mean _very_ hot.'_ Harry thought are interrupted by the door-bell ringing.

"Ginny! It's for you! And it's a boy!" Molly yells up the stairs.

"Coming! So," Ginny begins twiddling her fingers, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Most definitely!" Harry says also twiddling his fingers. So Ginny runs down the stairs, to the front door, where a boy was waiting. Or rather a man.

"Oh my god!" Ginny says falling backwards onto the stairs. "Mum! Mum come here right now!"

"Hi Ginny! Umm, how are you?" The man says to Ginny.

"Mum! Mum come now! It's important!" And then Ginny starts to cry, hysterically.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I thought you would want to be alone with this man so I left," Molly says as she runs to where her daughter was crying. "Please excuse us for just one moment. Thanks so much!" Molly says this time to the man as he leaves the front door and enters the living room. What's wrong dear? I thought he was rather cute!"

"Mom! That's, that's, that's Jared! From Hogwarts!" Ginny says to her mother still crying. Unfortunately, Molly still didn't understand. "The one who raped me!"

"Ohhhhhhh! Well he had flowers and candy in his hand. Maybe he wanted to start over, you know, turn over a new leaf," Molly says as if that was the exact explanation. "Just talk to him! Maybe he's changed for the better."

"Fine. I'll talk to him. I'll be glad to talk to him," Ginny says with a fake smile coming across her face. So Molly left, and Jared walked in. "Why don't we go into my room? OK?" Ginny said with the same fake smile across her face.

"OK," Jared says. Harry pulls on his invisibility cloak and steps into Ginny's closet. From what she told him, this Jared fellow was not exactly the _best_ man in the world. So he crouches own and waits the two seconds it tock for them to reach her room.

"Come in, come in! Sit down, sit down! Take a load off," Ginny says motioning to her bed. He sat down.

'_Ha, he's falling right into my trap!' _Ginny thinks, as her smile got bigger and faker by the second.

"So what are you doing here? Doesn't your _wife_ need you? I heard you had a baby boy. Congratulations!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"My wife or should I say _ex_-wife and I broke up. She lives in Australia. As for our son, he died in a fire," Jared says expecting Ginny to feel so bad for him.

"Oh how upsetting!" Ginny said sarcastically. "So what are you doing here?" Ginny asked again.

"Well I remember all the good times we had and thought maybe we could repeat some of them." He said scooting over to Ginny and raping his arm around her.

'_Oh he better not be hitting on Ginny! She's mine! I mean, she's my friend. Yea that's it, my friend!' _Harry thought to himself.

'_Oh he better not me hitting on me again! I'm Harry's! I mean Harry's my friend! Yea, that's it, my friend!'_ Ginny thought to herself.

"Umm, repeat what history? I don't remember anything of the sort," Ginny said pretending to stammer.

"Well I remember snogging a little. And a little snuggling. Remember?" Jared said.

"Nope, not a thing! Sorry! But, I, uhh, I have a boy-friend! So don't even think about it!" Ginny said still pretending.

"Yes, well, you knew I had a wife but you still made love to me!" Jared said as smooth as a snake.

"No I didn't, you raped me!"

"Well then, I'll make a little offer to you then. I have a feeling you still have what you had a couple months ago, so if I pay you what about that?" Jared said half-smiling.

"I don't care how much you pay me! I won't get in another bed with you again!" Ginny half-shouted.

'_Wow, I'm either a really good actress or he's just a dumbass! I'm guessing the dumbass!'_ Ginny thought walking to the door.

"Hey I said I would pay you! Where are you going?" And a grabs her collar of her shirt. "There! Now that wasn't so hard now was it? Now do as I say and you won't get hurt," Jared said with power behind his voice.

'_Wait a minute! This wasn't part of the plan! Oh no! He's gonna rape me again! Uhhh! How do I get myself into these kinds of situations?'_ Ginny thinks as she nods slowly.

"Get you hands off her!" Harry shouts as he throws the invisibility cloak off him, but not all of it came off. So now it looked like part of his leg was missing!

"Harry!" Ginny yelled ecstatic.

"So this is your boy-friend? Let's see, Ginny calling you Harry, an invisibility cloak, and the legendary scar. Well hello Harry Potter. Hmm, you look weaker than I would've expected," Jared teased.

"Uhh, yeah, that's my boy-friend, Harry Potter!" Ginny said. Harry gave her an 'I'm not your boy-friend' look. She answered it with a 'play along' look.

"Un-hand her _Jared_," Harry sneered.

"Now what is all the ruckus? Molly? Who's up in Ginny's room? What's going on in there? Well kids, I'm coming in!" Author reported to the door to Ginny's room. Harry threw on his cloak with Ginny underneath it next to him. Leaving Jared all alone in Ginny's room, searching for the pair that just disappeared.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's room?" Author demanded. After all who could blame him? It had looked like Jared was destroying Ginny's room.

"I'm, uhh. I'm her…." Jared stammered. But on his way out he was tripped by an invisible foot.

"Get out of my house now!" Author shouted. He left the room right behind Jared.

"Oh my god! I can't believe our luck!" Ginny said laughing.

"Yeah! I know!" Harry said also laughing. Their laughing slowed until it wasn't even a chuckle.

"So thanks for saving me. And I know this sounds kind of weird thanks for spying on me," Ginny said looking at her feet.

Harry raised her chin with his pointer finger. "You have nothing to be thanking me or."

* * *

(Audience: _"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"_)

* * *

Ginny looked at him straight in his big green eyes. And kissed him. Startled Harry wasn't sure if what was happening was really happening so he just stood there for 2 seconds. Then he realized he wasn't dreaming and kissed her back. She pulled away for air looked at him and smiled. He looked at her and kissed her. But more fiercely thins time, and with more power behind it.Ginny moaned. They fell onto her bed making out.

'_Mmm he tastes so good! Like mint and cinnamon! Mmm! I hope everyone just leaves the house so we can be _**alone**_!'_ Ginny thought.

'_Wait a minute! I can't take advantage of Ginny like this! But, she's just too good of a kisser! And all we're doing is harmless! But that must have been the way things started with Jared! OK, I'll be the responsible one and stop.'_ Harry thought to him-self sadly as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I can't take advantage of you Ginny! You're a grate kisser and your way cool, but I can't kiss you! I just can't take advantage of you the way Jared did! I don't want to be like him!" Harry said rather fast.

"Hey, you're nothing like him! He would never put me first! The only thing on his mind is sex! You care about me! He doesn't! And most importantly, I'm OK with you kissing me. I'm very cool with it." Ginny said in her sweetest voice ever.

"If you're OK with it, then I'm cool with it too. Just let me put up a simulator in my room and a voice box of you snoring. The snoring will act as a shield against any noise coming from this room. **Heslida Jervoda!**" Harry says pointing his wand up. "Now where were we? Oh ya, I remember!" And at that he starts to kiss her again.

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter! Thanks for reviewing ppl!**

Lifeisawsome89**- I'm glad you love it! And I will keep writing! LOL**

Phoenix rulz**- it doesn't have to be in character. It's called _FANFICTION_ for a reason. Anyway, thx for reviewing, and I'm happy you want to see where the story goes. **

HarryandGinnyRonandHermione-** I'll update as soon as I can for every chapter! And thx for thinking it's an excellent story! **

**Oodles of hugs and kisses!**

**Maddie**

**(That seemed to be the fav!)**


	3. Breakfast News

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, J.K owns everyting, and I own nada!**

**Summery: Umm, I can't think of a summery so ya'll just have to read the story without one! Sorry ppl!**

**

* * *

**

Breakfast the next morning:

"Harry! I'm so glad you've decided to come down and have breakfast with us!" Molly told Harry obviously very happy.

"Yes, well, when Ginny came up to my room with your food, it was like love at first bite," Harry replied.

"Why thank you Harry!" Molly said and began to finish her breakfast.

"Dear, there was a strange man in your room yesterday," Author told Ginny. "It looked like he was searching for something."

"Hmm, well there was Jared over but he left shortly after he came," Ginny said sneaking a glance a Harry. He snuck a glance at Ginny and they both smirked remembering.

"Anyway, the same man is in the paper today," Author handed the newspaper to her.

"Oh my god! That's Jared! He came back. See mum! I told you he was up to no good!" Ginny retorted.

"Oh, well dear, maybe he really was up to no good. So what does the article say Ginny?" Molly asked.

"It says that Jared is going to jail. Dad did you report Jared?" Ginny questioned.

"Well of course I did! A man I didn't know was searching my daughter's room. I thought he might have been a criminal!" Author said.

"Well he's going to jail for 'breaking in' and, apparently he was caught giving alcohol and cigarettes to the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th year students at Hogwarts. All that money cost him his home! And his ex-wife refuses to help get him out of dept!" Ginny said almost shouting for joy! "He was also caught snogging some of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd year girls! And some if the boys too!"

"Gross!" The twins shouted.

"Looks like that Jared guy _really _was caught red-handed!" Harry said.

"Halleluiah! Halleluiah! Halleluiah!" Ron said as he stood to put his bowl in the sink.

"Well I can see everyone is finished, so ya'll leave for your job! I'll clean up!" Molly told everyone, changing the subject.

"It's cool mum I'll do it," Ginny said trying to make peace with her mother, even though she didn't have any reason to.

"Oh, well, thank you honey!" Molly said and got up and stretched. "Well I'm off to work then! Have a good day kids! Have a good day dear!" Molly said kissing her husbands cheek. "Harry will you be alright here alone?"

"I'll be fine Mrs. W! I think I'll just look around for a job," Harry said to her.

"What a wonderful idea Harry!" Molly exclaimed as she headed to the door. A few minutes later Ron, Fred, George, Author and Hermione where out the door too.

"So, a job mmm?" Ginny asked Harry with laughter in her eyes.

"I know what you mean by that, and yes, I can handle myself! I'm a _big boy_!" Harry said making fun of her. He wasn't sure about talking to her about the make out section in her room the night before. Neither was she.

"So….." Ginny replied ignoring the rude comment made by Harry.

"So what are you doing on Saturday?" Harry asked.

'_Is he asking me out?'_ Ginny thought.

'_Am I asking her out?' _Harry thought to himself.

"Nothing…… yet," Ginny said.

"I see. So do you want to, I don't know," Harry said fidgeting, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Harry finally said spitting out the words.

"Sure," Ginny said plainly as she picked up all the bowls and plates and started carrying them over to the dishwasher. (The Weaslys have modernized, OK?)

"Great. And remember I know where you live!" Harry said in a not-so-scary voice that made Ginny giggle.

"It's a date," Ginny replied back doing her best to seem flirty. Harry opened the dishwasher and tock the bowls and plates from Ginny's hands.

"I'll do the rest," Harry said. Then he stooped down and kissed Ginny.

"Mmm," Ginny moaned. _'Does he always taste so good?'_ Ginny wondered. She left the kitchen, grabbed her jacket with _Abercrombie & Finch_ on the front in pink and headed out the door with her keys in one hand and her purse in the other.

* * *

**  
Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next will be longer! I promise! Anyway, thx for reviewing those of you who did! But seriously, ya'll are pitiful! It isn't that hard to write a few measly words! I want 5 reviews before I post another chapter! And I swear it's a good one! So REVIEW!**

Phoenix rulz-** none taken! I'm just glad you reviewed! And yea! Ur looking forward to reading! As long as u review, I'm cool! **

Harrylover 101- **I'm gonna try to post a chapter every night! But I can only do that if ppl review! So tell ur friends, ur Family, anyone as long as they review! And thx for thinking it a great story! I feel so special! U should too! **

**Q of the Day:**

**What's ur fav sport? **

**And:**

**What's ur fav color?**

**And"**

**What's ur fav animal?**

**(I'll try to use these answers some how in the next chapter.)**

**Oodles of kisses and hugs!**

**Maddie**

**Oh yea! I'll be 13 in less than 6 days!**


	4. authors note

I'm sorry to ya'll but I won't be able to update untill the 18th (of July). I'm sooooo sorry. But my computer shut down and won't start up.  
It's official, my laptop is dead. tear.  
I'm on my bro's laptop now, that's how I'm writing this. He's going to debate camp for 3 weeks so he'll be of no use starting tomarow. (saturday) I'm so sorry for having to make ya'll wait so long, but untill my new laptop comes, I'm screwed. I promise that as soon as I get it, instead of posting 1 chapter, I'll post 2, maybe 3. But ONLY maybe. so sorry once again! 

Oodles of kisses

Maddie


	5. Dinner and a scar

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned H.P. I would make him do anything I wanted him to do. If I wanted him to fly I could make him fly! Oh, the power I would have! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, wait, I can do that! Only I wouldn't have any power. Oh. Well moving along, J.K.R owns everything. So yeah…… What now? Oh! Right! The story! Right! Well here it is! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry I had to do that. Anyway…..:

* * *

**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" Ron shouts. "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Umm, well, I finally got the nerve to ask Ginny out," Harry starts.

"And?"

"She said yes."

"That's grate. I'm happy for you. But what does this have to do with me?" Ron asks.

"Well, I asked her, she said yes, and now I have no idea where to take her," Harry finishes.

"Oh," Ron says.

"Any ideas? After all, you _are_ her brother. You must know her best, right?"

"Normally yes, but now, well lets just say that's a different story. Ginny is 16 now. She confusing."

"Well, if you have no idea _where _to take her, then do you have any ideas where _not_ to take her?" Harry says praying for a good answer.

"Well I know she hates Mexican food. And she only drinks smoothies when she goes out on a date on a Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday. And on the other days, she drinks anything with milk in it. If that helps at all."

"That helps a lot. Not to mention the fact it narrows it down," Harry says making mental notes as he said it.

"Well cool. Oh, and, do you think you could," Ron began but was cut off by Harry.

"Ow! My scar!" Harry said as he fell to the (carpeted) floor with his right hand on his scar.

"What's wrong dude?" Ron said. "Do you want me to call for help?"

"Mmm hmm," Harry said wincing because of the pain. Then all of a sudden the pain vanished. It was as if it was never there. "Never mind. The pain is gone."

"If you just pulled a fake one on me just to scare the crap out of me, then it worked."

"No no. The pain was real." Harry said. Then much more quietly, "But I wish it wasn't."

* * *

_**Voldemort place**_

"Soon! Soon! Soon the worlds greatest wizard will fall! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Voldemort said to his most trusted death eater, Lucious Malfoy.

"But master, I thought you were the worlds greatest wizard," Lucious said thinking the opposite.

"Cute Lucious. Very cute. But unfortunately sucking up wont help you at all."

"Sorry master."

* * *

"So here we are. Luke's diner (**I like Gilmore Girls. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, then ignore**)," Harry said. "It's a muggle restaurant. I hope that's okay."

"Oh it's wonderful! So very muggle like!" Ginny exclaimed as she sat down at a table for two.

"Menu?" said a waitress. On her name-tag it said 'Lane'.

"Yes, thank you," Harry said taking the two the waitress held out for them. The waitress left to go get someone's order.

"So what do you want hon."

"Umm, I think I'll want a raspberry smoothie and a burger with fries. I feel like going completely muggle to night," Ginny said smiling.

"I think I'll have the same but instead of a smoothie, I'll have a coke. I feel like going muggle to night too!" Harry said looking strait at her.

"So what'll it be?" the waitress asked. The couple told her what they wanted. She went to the cook, told him, and in 10 minutes, she came back with their food.

"Yum!" Ginny said as she was half-way through her burger.

"Ow!" Harry said dropping his burger and missing the plate by an inch.

"Are you O.K?" Ginny said worried.

"My scar!"

"Oh my god! Waitress! Waitress!" Ginny said waving to Lane. "I need a check NOW!"

"Here you go."

"Thank you!" Ginny said as she put two 20's and a 10 dollar bill on the check and then signed the piece of paper. She got up, helped Harry up and then rushed them both out the door. She whistled for a cab and 5 pulled to a stop. She got into one and pulled Harry in after her. "To West Driveway! And step on it!"

"Yes mam!" The driver said as he floored it. After 3 minutes he pulled to a stop and said, "$35 mam." Ginny gave him the money and helped Harry out of the car and then walked out herself.

She pulled the car keys to her flying car keys out of her purse and got in then pushed Harry in after her. She flew (cloaked) all the way to her mother's house.

"Come on Harry, we need to get into the house," Ginny said pushing Harry to the house. She succeeded and went up the stairs to her room. She shoved Harry onto the bed and then went to her bed-side-table and got her out her wand. "Hadlu Munako!" Ginny said and a bucket full of ice appeared. She then got a wash-cloth-towel and wrapped some of the ice into the towel and put it on Harry's scar.

"Harry do you have any idea why your scar is hurting?"

"Not a clue," Harry said weakly.

"Has it happened recently?"

"Well, yes. I was talking to Ron, don't ask, and all of a sudden it hurt real bad. Then it stopped. Just like that."

"Hmm," Ginny said thinking.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"The pain is slowly going down. I think I'll be alright. So why don't I leave, just to my room. OK?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Well alright. You go and get rest. And don't scare me like that again! Your scar only hurts when Voldemort is about to do something evil. So if it ever hurts again, tell my dad. He'll know what to do."

"Deal," Harry said giving Ginny a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks babe."

* * *

**I know that chapter was a little confusing at parts, so I'm sorry. Now, on my last chapter I said I would only post if I got 5 reviews, well I didn't. But because I'm so nice, I'll post one anyway. But instead of posting 2 or 3 chapters I'm only posting 1. This one. And I only got 2 people answering the question of the day. So I decided until I get 5 people answering it I won't use the info in a chapter. So REVIEW! This time I'm serious, I won't post until I get 5 review. So REVIEW!**

**Phoenix rulz- I'll update when I get reviews. So tell your friends to R&R. Then I'll update.**

**Harrylover101- I'm gonna put more Harry Ginny stuff in soon. **

**SerenityRose016- Thx for thinking its amazing! I'll try to keep it up!**

**Carolquin- sorry you don't like it. But if you don't like don't read. It's that simple. And that rape part was a little part in the story. I don't think I'll be using it again. But I might.**

**Oodles of hugs**

**Maddie**


	6. voldomort comes to town

**Disclaimer: I nothing, J.K.R. everything. **

**Since only 4 of you reviewed you will only get half as long of a chapter as I would have given if 5 people reviewed. So tell your friends, your family, and anyone on fanfiction, to R&R!**

**Enjoy!  
**

_Morning_

"Why are the birds so loud? It's always '_chirp chirp chirp!' _It is so fucking annoying! Uhh!" Harry said throwing his covers over his head. "Maybe I'll go down stairs for some breakfast," Harry said trying to get out of the bed. But once he finally got out of his bed, his scar instantly started hurting again.

"Then again, maybe breakfast isn't such a good idea." And at that his scar stopped hurting. "Man, I should get this thing fixed!"

"Ahh!" A person screamed from the kitchen.

"Maybe it's just fine."

"Help!" The same person screamed. It sounded like Ginny's voice, but Harry wasn't sure. "Please! Someone! Anyone!"

"I suppose I should go out there and check things out." Harry said grumbling. Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Ginny in Voldemort's hands screaming. "Let her go!" Harry said taking out his wand.

"Ah! Silly boy! You think that I'm going to simply let go of my charm. The thing that will make you do whatever I want you to do. Now you are my servant! And now that you are out of my way all I have to do is get rid of the last thing standing in my way! Albus Dumbledore!" Tom Riddle said in his slithery voice. "Come my minion! We have work to do!"

"If you think just by your saying that I'm your servant, means that I will obey your every command, think again!" Harry said raising his wand higher as if to challenge Tom.

"I thought you might be a little tough to handle at first, but this is where your _girlfriend_ comes in very handy!" Tom said sneering.

"I said let her go!" Harry shouted.

"Let me go you evil, horrible, monstrous, thing!" Ginny said trying to break free of Toms grasp.

"Ha ha ha!" You puny thing! You couldn't get out of an ants grasp!" Tom said making Ginny want to break free even more.

"I said LET ME GO!" Ginny said biting Tom.

"Well we don't have much time! So I'll just do the quickest thing to shut you both up and obey my commands," Tom said as he began to unbutton Ginny shirt.

"Don't go any farther!" Harry said.

"Please! Stop!" Ginny said on the verge of tears.

"I'll stop as soon as you get Harry here, to obey me," Tom said yanking Ginny's shirt above her head and then tossing it to the ground.

"Harry just do as he says before I stark naked!" Ginny yelled to Harry.

"NO! Not until he lets you go!" Harry said.

"Have it you way!" Tom said beginning to laugh as he played with Ginny's bra strap. Finally he tock it off.

"Wow!" Harry said as he stared at Ginny.

"Harry you imbecile! Make him stop!" Ginny said trying to cover herself.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" Harry said as he put his wand away. "I'll do whatever you say Tom. But under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Tom said giving Ginny her bra and shirt back.

"You can't hurt Ginny. If she dies or gets hurt because of me, I'll never forgive myself," Harry said as he got his coat on.

"Alright. Ginny will come out of this unharmed," Tom said with an evil smile on his face. "After you Harry Potter!" Tom said as his evil smile got bigger and bigger.

**Well, like I said, it was going to be a VARY short chapter. I did not lie. So if you want a larger chapter, get someone new to review. Any way, **

**REVIEW RESPONCES**

**Harrylover101: thx! I'll try! **

**Ginny606303: I'll try to slow it down a bit! And she is 20. Sorry for the confusion!**

**I love la musica: srry I haven't updated in a while. I've been at camp for 4 weeks. Srry. **

**Carolquin: srry I don'tknow. **

**No City of Mine **

**Will be crushed by the waves of the coastline  
Now don't you cry  
Don't be scared of the lightning in the sky **

**-Feet First**

**Still no sign of who we are or who we're supposed to be**

**- Feet First**

**Best band ever! (Camp band) when they're famous you'll know!**

**--Maddie**


	7. Nevil saves the day!

**Well I haven't been getting many reviews so… I am making this the last chapter. I think I'll start another fic. It will probably be a Harry/Ginny fic. Anyway, for those of you are loyal readers. Sorry. But this is it. **

**Disclaimer- you know it. **

"So what are you going to do with me?" Harry asked Tom.

"Oh well you'll find out my boy!" Tom said as he laughed. (Evily)

"Why won't you let me go?" A very agitated Ginny asked as she tried to break away from Tom's leash.

"Because you fool, you are my charm. And this leash is my bracelet. If I loose you I'll be as sad as a little girl. Make sense?" Tom answered.

**3 DAYS LATER**

"Well master. Albus has been pronounced dead. And these two wont last much longer," Malfoy said to Tom as he motioned to Harry and Ginny.

"Good, good. My long wait has finally paid off!" Tom said as he reached out for his wand. But just as he did, the door broke off its hinges and a human figure stood tall and proud. When the dust evaporated, there stood none other that Nevil Longbottom. Harry and Ginny gasped.

"And who is this fool?" Tom asked.

"I don't know and that's what worries me the most," Malfoy answered with fear in his voice.

"My name is Longbottom. Nevil Longbottom. I heard my friends were in trouble so I came as fast as I could," Nevil said making Harry and Ginny burst into Tears of laughter.

"Please. You look like a flee. Malfoy be done with him so I can finish with my plan," Tom said. Three minutes later Malfoy lies at the bottom of the floor, dead. And Nevil without a bead of sweat on his face.

"Well Nevil is more a man I've never met," Ginny gushes as Nevil frees Harry and Ginny.

"He got in on a lucky shot. Thank you Nevil. Your help is very gracious now I think I'll take over. Thank you once again," Harry says as he looks for his wand.

"But I thought…. Oh, never mind. Good luck Harry," Nevil says as he puts his wand away.

"Harry don't be stupid! You're too tired now. Let Nevil finish Tom off. He can do it. I don't think he would die killing him, but if you try then you just might. I won't let that happen," Ginny said to Harry looking him strait in the eyes.

"But, I," Harry started. "Fine, Nevil you do it. I'll be known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and you'll be known as 'The-Boy-Who-Killed-Voldumort!'" Harry said in a huff. "Great story for the press, don't you think?"

"I won't let you down!" Nevil said getting excited.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

"And that was how Nevil defeated Voldumort!" J.K. Rowling said to her friends' granddaughter. "With a few simple spells Tom Riddle was vanquished from the face of that world. OF course Harry was upset that Nevil got all the glory, but in the end Ginny and him got married and had 3 children. Lucy, Belle, and Kyle. Lucy became an Auror. Belle the headmaster of Hogwarts. And Kyle got a simple job and raised a simple family. Harry lived to a ripe old age, and died a natural death. About a week after Harry died, Ginny pasted away. Everyone who knew them knew they would always be together. Forever."

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

**Well that's it. I know it wasn't a long story, but I hope you liked it none the less. I'm definitely going to write another story. Hopefully, it will be a good and popular one. I know it will be Harry/Ginny and T rated. I also know it was a kind of sad way to end the story but I think it was a bit original? Don't you think? Nevil defeating Tom and Harry standing there helpless. Well that's all. I'm not doing review responses. Sorry. **

**MADDIE**


End file.
